Namesake
by tsukiko94
Summary: Reading an old legend when she was a teenager, Kyoko decides something.... If I think of a way to continue this, I will.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or William Shakespeare. If I did, I would also be ruling the world. Because I would have to inhabit the planet of "You wish."

In an old shed, a 16 year old high school girl was "organizing" the jumble of ancient scrolls, and books. The aged and preserved literature covered many ancient tales, and fantastical legends, many of them, long forgotten by the masses.

The only sounds were the slight rustling of paper, and the girl's muttering, "I don't think that anyone could EVER organize all these scrolls in a decade!" She exclaimed, already frustrated with her father.

It was just like her father to track down an old piece of literature, some of them centuries old, and then toss it into the shed, and forgets all about it! Because of his carelessness, some of the older scrolls had started to disintegrate, crumbling away a little more at the slightest breeze.

She was literally wading through the mess, when one scroll managed to catch her eye. It looked like every other scroll, but something about it made it noticeable. So, like any other curious teenager, she picked it, and ignoring the mess, s he sat down and started to read.

20 minutes later

She carefully let the scroll roll back up, and leaned back against the wall. *That legend is way better than anything William Shakespeare ever come up with. It has romance, adventure, and sci-fi.* Reading this story had made her decide something then and there. Since the heroine of the story, a young priestess, was so loving, and brave, if she ever had a daughter, she would name her after the priestess.

28 years later

Kyoko sighed. It was her day off, and she was left with nothing to do. Her son, Souta was at school, her daughter, Kagome, was off traipsing around the feudal era, risking her life along-side the hanyou, Inuyasha, that she was obviously in love with. That thought made Kyoko stop, and imagine having adorable grandkids with little doggie ears. The thought nearly made her squeal with happiness. She pulled herself from her thoughts, and briefly wondered where her father was. *He's probably somewhere making souvenirs for the tourists.*

The thought of her father, made her remember the once again, messy shed. *You would think, that being a grown man, he would be able to pick up after himself.* She then decided to organize the chaos, again.

Walking around the piles of scrolls, she decided to skim each legend and then organize them by category. So, she got comfortable, and picked up a scroll.

2 hours later

Her method of skim, and then organize had gotten her through most of the scrolls, and she was happy to say that ¾ of the piles were neatly organized, and put away in safe locations. She was about to get up, and take a break, when a familiar looking scroll caught her eye. So, much like she was back when she was a teen, she picked it up, and started reading.

By the time she finished, she was this close to rolling on the floor, laughing from the irony. When he daughter walked into the shed, and immediately said, "Mom, I need to go to the store, Inuyasha wants more ramen."

And Kyoko couldn't help herself, she started laughing. And I mean laughing. Meanwhile Kagome was getting more and more worried about her mother.

"Mom…are you okay?"

Kyoko simply handed her the scroll, and motioned for her to read it, and then watched. She watched as her daughters' face turned a nice shade of bright red. When Kagome actually sputtered, Kyoko knew that she had reached the part where the Miko Kagome, and the half- demon Inuyasha had mated, and had children. (Could not resist)

When Kagome finished reading, the scroll fell from her limp hands, and she was gaping with her mouth open like a fish.

Kyoko decided to explain her humor, "Kagome, I read this legend back when I was in highschool, I wanted to name my daughter after the priestess."

Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome, I named you after yourself."

That managed to get a small response out of her daughter, but nothing major. So she decided to bring out the big guns. She noticed Inuyasha outside the door, but not coming in.. *This will be interesting*

"Just so you know, I expect pictures of my future grandchildren. I cannot WAIT to see them! I hope they have their fathers' ears." And she sighed dreamily.

There, THAT got the girl's attention.

She just looked at her mother, with the most shocked look on her face, and finally managed to say, "MOM!!!"

Kyoko just chuckled, and decided to acknowledge Inuyasha's presence.

"Hello Inuyasha. How are you?"

The young half demon just said "Feh," in response as he entered the room. But Kyoko was pleased to see that he was blushing rather terribly.

Seeing him caused her daughter to blush even MORE, if that was even possible. But she could also see the cogs turning in her daughters' mind.

Kagome at the times was thinking, *Maybe this love isn't so hopeless after all….*

A little while later, Kyoko watched the two jump into the ancient well, and the blue color reminded her of something….

*The legend DID say that they would have a son….* Kyoko smiled. *It's never too early to start buying supplies.*

She then squealed, and started a list, *this will be fun!!!!*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I love reviews, and appreciate constructive criticism. But please avoid out right flames.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
